Descendants of Love and Hate
by Whovian-011
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet, right? Well, what happens if the same things they experienced happens to their descendants. This is a story of love and hate, and a couple who is finding a way to overcome it. Sure, they might be exact opposites, but they are willing to make it work.
1. Under Pressure

**Go with the Flo: This is a story that I've been thinking about for a long time. It's a Double D x Buttercup story because I love the crossover couple so enjoy!**

**~Descendants of Love and Hate~ Chapter One: Under Pressure**

* * *

_"Run, Romeo. Run!" The young black haired maiden said as she sneaked past the guards._

_"I can't just leave you!" He yelled looking back at her._

_"I'll be fine. This is my home, remember?" She ran towards him as her skirt rustled in the wind. Once she came up to him, she looked up. "I'll be fine." She kissed him for reassurance._

_He stared at her with sadness in his eyes; this surely can't be the end. She smiled, this sure wasn't. _

_"Now, go!" She pushed him forward to give him a head start. _

_"But, Juliet..." The boy tried to reason with the girl._

_"GO!" Her eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. The boy understood that he had to leave. Now._

_When he was far enough from plain site in the dark of the night, the guards finally caught up to her. "Are you okay, Ms. Juliet?" The same guard touched her shoulder._

_"I'm fine." She said coldly as she smacked away his hand. "It wasn't a big deal that __**he**__ entered our home." Before the guards could talk to her some more, she went back inside her house to cry herself to sleep. _

* * *

"Miss..." The girl rolled in her bed trying to ignore the voice that was trying to talk to her. "Miss." The feminine voice pounded at her ear drum. Why can she never have a decent time sleeping? "MISS!" The voice yelled again, however, Buttercup still kept her eyes closed.

"What?" The tough powerpuff hissed.

"Miss Buttercup, may you wake up? Your father has been wanting you for over an hour now." The servant started to dust her room, despite the fact it was messy.

"So?" The young teen said as she pulled her sheet over her head. To get the girl to move, the servant opened her curtains. Buttercup felt the light penetrating her sheet and it _burned_.

"Can you wake up?" The servant started to shake her, she knew Buttercup was awake. Moving slightly, Buttercup yawned as she removed her bed sheet. As she lazily opened her eyes, she turned to her left to look at her clock.

"Why would he want me so early?" Buttercup asked her.

"It's three in the Afternoon, Buttercup." The servant said as she started to clean her room. "What's so early about that?" The same servant raised a brow at her.

The green powerpuff girl smiled at her. "And that's why you're my favorite." She jumped out of bed and she hugged the servant with delight. The servant, on the other hand, just sighed. Buttercup soon looked outside and noticed how it was beautiful outside.

She could do a lot of things, too bad, most of the things she wanted to do weren't considered "appropriate" for a woman of her standards. Well, when you're father is an extremely rich and famous scientist, there were things you could and could not do.

Buttercup couldn't do dangerous sports, or any sport for that manner; she swore that she was always like a bird in a cage just dying to roam free. But she feared, as much as she would hate to admit it, felt that she would never have the chance.

After thinking about how she ended up in this situation, she soon felt her tummy growl, she definitely needed breakfast. "Miss Keen, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, nothing that I know of since all the lunch that was made today was eaten." The older woman dove inside of her pocket and pulled out some keys. She soon threw the keys to Buttercup.

"But knock yourself out." She smiled while Buttercup gladly hugged her. With a quick goodbye, Buttercup left the room and raced to the kitchen.

_What is there to eat? _The strong girl wondered as she opened the lock and scanned the fridge. She knew she wasn't allowed near the fridge after throwing it across the room to some rude man, but she was hungry, and refrigerators provide food which could satisfy her hunger. In other words, she didn't care.

She soon found a sandwich and took it from the fridge. It was a ham lettuce cheese tomato sandwich with mayo and boy, was it good. She smiled as the taste danced on her tongue. She really needed the snack. It seemed to calm her down of the weird dreams she's been dreaming of lately, but she knew the feeling was going to come back.

For some time now, Buttercup has been having some strange dreams. Well… strange for her at least. Her dreams would be about their couple and their struggle for their love. It was kind of cute the first few times, but soon got annoying afterwards. After all, she didn't want a boyfriend, for she felt that she didn't need or want one.

After finish the sandwich, she wiped her hands and made it to her dad's private room. He seemed to be angry, but she wasn't sure because he always looked like that. Well, if you own a whole bunch of useful inventions that were patented and shipped all over the world, had to run a proper household, and raise three teenage girls without their mother at the same time; how could you smile?

"Buttercup, please sit down." The professor said in a very calm voice. She sat down and looked right at him, she wanted this to be over with quick.

"Buttercup, do you know why you are here?" The professor asked as she sat and thought about it.

"Yes, I do." She started off very calmly and then boldly jumped out of her chair and onto the table. "What do you think I was supposed to do dad? This guy was treating me like trash, so I had to teach him a lesson. So I quickly raised my leg and kicked him-"

"What?" He said in confusion as he raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant." He said glaring at her.

"Oh!" The black haired female blushed and went back to her seat. "But, we'll talk about incident later." The Professor hissed as she slouched in her seat to avoid his gaze.

"You are here to discuss with me on the topic of 'dating'." He pulled up his chair next to her. Buttercup soon sighed in annoyance. "For the last time, dad, I'm not the only 15 year old girl who doesn't want to be part of a relationship."

"Buttercup," The man's voice sounded angry, but she stood her ground despite the fact that she wanted curl up in a little ball and just roll away.

"I need to know that you'll be safe when I'm gone." He stopped for a moment to look at his schedule and back at his rebellious daughter. "That's why I've scheduled a date for you."

"What?" Buttercup yelled as she glared at her father. In reaction to it, she simply said:

"No, I'm not going. You're my dad and I hope you respect my wishes." She got up and headed for the door, but her dad soon stopped her. Loudly and angrily, he called for 20 servants.

"Make sure my child is ready for her date." Within a snap, the servants grabbed her and took her away.

"You can't do this!" She yelled, but her father painfully ignored her. Once he knew she was completely gone, Miss Keen walked in.

"You know that this is going to pulling you away from Buttercup more than ever, right?" She whispered in his ear.

"I know what's best." He muttered softly.

"What's best for her or what's best for you?" She asked.

After saying nothing, they just both stood their in silence.

* * *

"_She's_ _beautiful…I have to meet her." Romeo said as he looked towards his best friend._

"_Good Luck!" The friend said. "I heard that it's not going to be easy, but it's your decision and you made it." _

_Romeo smiled at that, it wasn't going to be that hard was it? He wanted to meet this girl ignoring all of the warnings from his friends and family. In fact, how can a girl that looks so beautiful, be that bad?_

_He walked towards her and a gentlemanly bow. "Hello fair maiden, may ask for one dance?"_

_The girl smiled as she looked to see his character. "Why, yes you may." He grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. They were going to have the time of their lives, but who knew it was going to be the hardest thing they ever did._

* * *

"Double D, wake up!' The smart Ed boy felt his friend yelling in his ear. His first instinct was to cover his ears with his pillow, but instead he yelled at him.

"Eddy, do you even have the slightest integrity to respect an individual's slumber?"

Ignoring the comment, Eddy continued to talk. "Your mom wants you downstairs, so that she can talk to you again."

Double D sighed in annoyance. He was working hard all night trying to find out what would make his family better than the Utoniums, and he really needed some rest. Luckily, on that night, he found a rare substance near the forest; he had to tell his mother immediately.

Eddward quickly got up, and put on his normal clothes. "Thank you, Eddy; I'll be down soon."

"Whatever." Eddy said as he went off to roam his friend's house.

Edd looked at the window, it was a beautiful day, but he couldn't do anything as well. Since he was the only child his parents had, he had to learn to take charge of his parents' business, but how could he do that when his parents don't let him do what he wants to.

As a maid entered his room, he went downstairs. After passing at least five doors, he made it to his parent's office. He knocked on the door to see if it was okay to enter, but soon pressed his ear on the door in suspicion.

"Yes… That's perfect. Okay, bye." He heard his mother say. _Who was she talking to anyway? _Double D thought as he heard her say enter.

"Hello, mother," He greeted as he quickly scanned the room and sat down. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong my dear, but I have some good news." She had a smile on her face. To the sockhead, it was either bad or his dad was coming home back from a business trip.

"We'll be attending a party in about two weeks and I need you to represent our family."

"Okay, but do I really have to do?"

"I need you to be Ms. Marie Kanker's date during the whole formal affair." She narrowed her eyes to see her son's response. She knew it wasn't going to be good. His eyes grew wide in fear as his legs started to tremble. The woman swore that her son might even have a seizure but he snapped out of his trance.

"What?" Double D said as he looked hard at his mother. "Have you lost your marbles? That girl has been stalking and abusing me for years and YOU suggest that I should go on a date with her."

"First of all, I wasn't 'suggesting', I was commanding you to do so." She said with a cold, icy tone. "And yes, since her family is organizing the whole affair."

"Now, how could the Kankers afford to do that?" Edd muttered angrily. "You can't be serious…"

The mother nodded and looked at her computer. Honestly, she didn't have time for this.

"This isn't fair. " Double D said, avoiding eye contact with his mother; he rolled his eyes. What is he? A child?

"Life isn't fair deal with it." The woman didn't move her eyes from the screen.

The boy soon got out of his seat and went for the door. "Don't let the door hit you where I'm going to fix you." He heard his mother say as he went to the main living room.

He fell upon the chair, and started thinking about how to get out of this situation. _Can I pretend to be sick? No, that won't work; mom will send a bunch of doctors in to see what's wrong with me. Could I just not go at all, but the last time I did that my mother made the FBI try to find me._

Edd laid down on his couch thinking long and hard until he got a phone call. He reached for his dark purple house phone and replied. "Hello, this is the Eddward; may I ask who is speaking?"

"Hello, Double D, I am Ed."

"Salutations Ed, may I ask you why you are calling this evening?" For that second, it seems that Edd almost forgot about his problems with his mother.

"Have you seen Eddy? He owns me butter toast." The slow Ed boy seemed to be eating food in the background.

"No, I have not seen him…" After saying those few words Double D got an idea. "I'll call you back Ed, bye." He quickly got off the couch, and headed for his mother's office. He opened the door without recognition (to his mother's surprise) with a big grin on her face.

"Eddward, how many times did I tell you-" Before she could finish her sentence, her son cut her off.

"Mother, I have a deal for you and it's quite a bargain." He said with his smile still plastered on his face. His mother raised her eyebrow, curious on what his deal might be. "Oh, really?" She asked tapping her finger on her desk intolerantly.

"I'll only go if my friends, Eddy & Ed, can accompany me." He made sure that he made it very clear, so she couldn't mess things up for him.

"Unacceptable!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "Your friends will distract you from your duties as an escort!"

"No, they will not! I promise that they will guide me." Double D said. He never backed down on his word.

"Very well, then. They may come." His mother seemed to have gave up. For the first time in his house for years, he was truly happy.

"Thank you!" He came to his mother and hugged her; she smiled. _It's been so long since I got one. _She thought. After he happily left the room, she calmly went to her desk. Once she was on her desk, she pushed a button on her desk. She spoke into the microphone to her assistant.

"Sally, can you fetch Mr. Eddy and Mr. Ed?"

"Yes ma'am, but may I ask what for?"

"We need to talk." The older woman replied as she let go of the button. She had a plan on her sleeve and she knew that her son wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**This story is also on my deviantart account. But anyway, review if you like it.**


	2. Unwanted Persuasion

**~Descendants of Love and Hate~ Chapter 2: Unwanted Persuasion~**

"_Sweetheart, I would like you to meet this fine young man." Juliet's father said as she stood right in front of him with confusion._

"_Okay." She said simply, and then she waved. "Hello kind sir."_

_Her father raised an eyebrow. Does this girl know this man at all?_

"_Juliet, do you know who this is?" Her father asked her. She soon shook her head. "Who is he to me?" She asked him._

_Suddenly nervous, her father quickly said. "Your fiancé." Juliet's eyes grew wide as she had to understand the situation. She stumbled into her father's chair with her face covered in shock. _

"_You mean I'm engaged to a man I hardly even know…" She looked at her dad with sadness in her eyes. "No, sweetie." He whispered to her softly. "You'll get to know him, by spending the day with him."_

_For once, the girl was speechless. Her eyes soon flashed anger. She couldn't believe that her father betrayed her right after she said NO._

_It seemed like she could trust no one these days, except for the one she truly desired: Romeo. She ran as far away as she possibly could. After drying up all of her tears, she noticed she was at Romeo's place. Luckily, its night, she thought to herself._

"_Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?" She yelled as she entered his family's garden, soon she quickly covered her mouth and hid in the bushes. She could let herself be seen or she'll be done for. As she scanned her lover's home, she saw an open window (it was on the first floor) and looked inside._

"_You're going to be so happy together." She heard his mother's voice in the background. What could she possibly mean by that?_

"_Mother, I hope you respect my wishes. I don't want to meet this other girl, for I'm in love with someone else." Romeo said; she smiled. She always knew she could trust him from the first moment they met._

_And how did she know he was talking about her? It was just a good guess. _

* * *

"I don't want go on the stupid date!" Buttercup yelled furiously.

"Please Buttercup, try to comprehend that the professor has been doing it for you." Blossom said leaning against the changing room door.

"Yeah, Buttercup." Bubbles said. "There must be a good reason why dad is doing this." Sadly, the bubbly powerpuff wondered why her dad did of all this to make her sister go on a date; it seemed strange to her. He wasn't usually the type of person to mess with relationships and they all knew that.

Soon, the door soon slightly opened while startling Blossom. As she backed away from the door, her sister stepped out. Blossom and Bubbles stared at her with shock; they knew they never saw her this way before. Buttercup stepped out wearing green sparkle flats, a green bow in her hair that lit up her eyes, and a plain green dress. She wore make up that transformed her completely.

"So, how do I look? Hideous? Disgusting? Ugly? To be honest, I feel like all of those things." Buttercup said with a blank expression. She still couldn't believe that she was doing this.

"But you look great!" Bubbles squealed in happiness. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Really? I can't believe it since these shoes hurt; I hate this bow, and my face feels heavy." Buttercup touched her face, she hoped the makeup wasn't waterproof.

"Buttercup, you look amazing! Thank you for your help servants." The servants bowed and left them alone. Soon, Blossom face turned serious like they were on one of their "missions."

"Now, listen, Buttercup," Blossom started as she gained her sister's attention. "The professor needs you to be on your best behavior for this date."

"Whatever," Buttercup spat. "Why should I behave? I don't even want to go."

"You should go because the professor is depending on **you**." Blossom said in a stern tone, but sadly Buttercup looked away from her sisters and started to walk away.

Face palming, Blossom said. "I hope the guy the professor chose has a good time with our stubborn sister."

"I hope so too." Bubbles said quietly and continued. "But Blossom, I'm worried. What if this doesn't go well as dad planned?"

"Don't worry, I doubt that would happen." Blossom whispered as they went to their rooms. Blossom wondered what would happen to, but all she could do was wait and see.

After Buttercup entered her room, she shut the door furiously and fell onto her bed. "I can't believe I have to do this." She muttered through her pillow. While being all by herself, she tried to remember the good old times with her father. She remembered when her sisters and she would help with his experiments and sometimes it would end in funny moments. She also remembered the freedom that she had, but now it's so limited.

_Ding-Dong!_ The door bell rang as it got her attention, Buttercup zoomed down the stairs. She had to get this over with, so she could figure out how to get revenge.

Once the butler opened the door, she saw her old childhood friend. He still had the same messy brown hair as always with a smirk pinned on his face. He seemed to look the same, but he seemed more… developed. Yet, she felt no attraction towards him, which was great for her at least.

"Mitch!" Buttercup yelled in surprise as she hugged him tightly. As soon as he was gasping for air, she let him go. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her. "I am your date." Buttercup smiled at what he said. She didn't believe it was a date. She never saw Mitch as the romantic type; luckily, he was probably here to release the leash off of her neck. Once the professor was out of site, they were going to have so much fun. Honestly, she wished she could jump for joy.

Before they left the professor came down and said goodbye. "I want you back by ten pm."

"Yeah, dad. Whatever!" Buttercup waved as they drove off in Mitch's car. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke to Mitch. "So, where are we going? I bet it's something exciting."

"It's going to take your breath away…" He said nervously. Buttercup raised an eyebrow. _What could he possibly mean by that?_

"Oh… I see. Is it a basketball game? A wrestling match? A dirt bike race?" She asked in excitement. Mitch gave a long, deep sigh. _This was going to be a long day. _

"No, no and no."

"Then where are we going?" Buttercup questioned in curiosity.

"We are going to a movie theater." Mitch said simply. Well, it wasn't the best place Buttercup would love to go to, but at least she got to go somewhere besides school and conventions that her father was hosting. There were a lot of interesting movies to see there, especially how they were screening old movies. They could watch Jaws, Moby Dick, Dracula and other types of classic movies.

As they entered the movie theaters, she looked around in awe. _I swear I __**need**__ to sneak out more._ She thought as she saw posters of movies that could possibly come out. While she roamed the place, she heard Mitch's voice in the background.

"I would like two tickets for Romeo & Juliet." She couldn't believe her ears. _To see what?_ She took her pinky and started to clean both ears. Both of her eyes were clean and she swore she wasn't deaf. She went towards her buddy. "What are we going to see?"

"We are going to see Romeo and Juliet."

"Why?" She yelled, she was making a scene as always.

"Who cares? Let's just get into the room before the movie starts." He dragged her to the room. "Wait," She tried to stall so she wouldn't be put into her misery. "Shouldn't we get food before we go inside? I don't think we won't miss a thing."

"How are you sure?" Mitch asked as he stopped dragging her.

"Um… How long is the movie again?" she asked nervously.

"Three hours." He replied. "Three hours, you've got to be kidding me." Buttercup said.

"Nope, I'm serious." He said as he laughed; she sighed. "**Good**, that means we won't miss a thing." She got out of his grip and started pulling Mitch to the snack stand.

Today was really surprising for her. First, her father forces her to do something (but it's not like he hasn't done it before) and now out of all the people she knew, Mitch was the weirdest thing that happened so far. He was one of the toughest, loudmouthed, coolest boys that she knew, yet he was suddenly interesting in romantic movies and "dates."

Luckily, no matter how weird he was, there was no way she was going to watch a sappy love story, and she knew just how to do it.

* * *

**~At Double D's Home~ **

Edd heard his door bell ring as he carefully went down the stairs. Once he saw his mother smiling brightly, he knew it couldn't be good.

Sadly, once he tried to creep up the stairs to avoid the situation, his mother yelled for him to come down and show some hospitality to their guest. His heart sank as he got closer and closer to the door.

Only three people could give him this feeling: his parents (when upset and/ or creepily happy) and Marie Kanker.

Once the blue haired female saw a glimpse of the boy, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Hello, dreamboat!" She said in a flirty tone as they were extremely close.

"Why, hello Marie..." Double D tried to say as he started to sweat nervously. "Can you release me at once…?" He started to choke; it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Not till, I get my welcome kiss." She said in excitement as she dipped him. After hearing just that phrase, Double D tried to get out of her grip. As she got closer and closer to the boy, he became more paranoid. Luckily, the mother, noticing her son so uncomfortable, she did something about it.

"Ahem." She coughed to gain their attention. They both looked at her. _What does she want now? _Double D thought. "If you want to show your "affections" of each other, I suggest you do it somewhere else." She pushed them out and slammed the door.

After a moment of silence, Marie quickly analyzed the situation. "Wow! You're mom is cold."

Double D nodded his head. "You have no idea." _Thanks a lot for you're help. _He thought sarcastically. Once they were inside Double D's car, Marie just had to ask: "Where are we going, honey bun?"

After hearing her exact words he had to think hard about that. _What was the most uninteresting and not romantic place for Marie? _

"We are going to the science museum," He smiled and then went on. "And I assure you that there will be many things to learn about in that educational environment. Just imagine, we could see the-"

"No." She interrupted him. "We are going to see Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay." He couldn't really fight with her, if he did, he would have ended up in this predicament that would have scarred him for life. Luckily, he didn't want to go there.

After a long drive there, they were at the movie theaters. After closing and locking the car doors, Marie grabbed Edd and forcefully dragged her partner to the ticket booth. Soon they came across a smiling Sarah.

"Hello! How may I help this couple today?" She smiled as Marie giggled. Before Double D could speak, Marie beat him to it. "Yes, I would like to get two tickets to see Romeo and Juliet with my hubby.' She squeezed Double D tighter as she rested her head on her arm. He sighed, what could he do?

"Okay, that'll be $12.50." Marie looked at Edd and he searched through his wallet. He gave the girl the money and they went inside.

Noticing that they were late for the movie, Marie pulled Double D in the dark theater. "Good. We came in time just before the good part."

"Wait… You mean you've seen the movie before?" He asked; she smirked as she nodded.

"Of course, I have sugar lumps, so I've decided that we don't watch the movie."

"Why not? I paid money that could be used on something else to get you hear!" He mumbled.

"Because," She started as she grabbed his face. "The better and darker it is to kiss you my dear." Then she went on an all out smooch attack. He could feel her lips crushing down on his. He wanted her to stop because it wasn't an "appropriate" place to be to be doing these kinds of things and he didn't want to kiss her. He was basically squealing for his life.

After she stopped, he gasped for air. Once he started to breathe calmly, he left to go and get "beverages." The truth was he wasn't going to get them at all.

He didn't know how he could take much longer he could take on his date. He looked around to see if anyone besides the staff was here. He saw no one except the girl in the beautiful green dress and accessories whom seemed to draw his attention. _Why was a girl like that in a place like this_? He thought as he ran to her to find out.

* * *

**I'm sorry you guys that I made this one some-what boring. I'm having a dull summer. Until next time, bye!**


	3. Oblivious Acquaintances

**Here is the new chapter; enjoy!**

* * *

**~Descendents of Love and Hate~ Chapter 3: Oblivious Acquaintances~ **

"Finally, I got out of there," Buttercup breathed heavily as she continued to walk. _I thought that I would never get out of there._ As she became further and further away from the room that was screening the movie, she hoped that Mitch wouldn't notice that she was gone for too long.

As Double D looked at the girl who was just a certain distance away from her, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed uneasy. She was looking everywhere as if she was searching for someone. He could tell that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; she could eventually get hurt. And how did he know? He got hurt like that multiple times. _What possibly could be wrong with her? _He wasn't usually a noisy person, but he felt a sudden interest to help her.

Soon while Buttercup was busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice where she was going. Suddenly her foot hit a table leg as she started to tumble over. That's when Double D came running in to grab her. Waiting for an impact, Buttercup was ready to feel the pain that she was about to endure; luckily, she never felt it.

"Huh?" She whispered to herself in disbelief; she landed on something soft and gentle. She looked up to see who broke her fall. It was a guy with hat that was shaped like a sock on his head. He had black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Soon the next thing she knew, she was staring deeply into his eyes. _I can see so much mystery and sadness…It's amazing. _She thought as she blushed at the thought of it.

"Um…" The boy gained her attention. "Are you okay?" She nodded as her blush faded away. After a long pause, he let go of her.

"You know…" The boy started as Buttercup continued to stare at him. "You should be careful; you looked pretty dazed out there."

Normally, she would have yelled at him for minding her business, but unusually, he was the exception, or she wasn't herself that day.

"What were you thinking of anyway to make you so distracted?" He asked her.

"Um…" After hearing a complete stranger's sudden concern for her, she became completely flustered. She couldn't tell him why she fell or she would seem absolutely weak, and one thing she wasn't was weak. "It's nothing…" She lied through her teeth. Double D raised his eyebrow; it sure didn't look like it.

As she dusted off her dress, Buttercup tried to think of things to say, but noticing that her time was limited; she decided to say one thing.

She took a deep breathe and tried to relax; it wasn't a word that she would normally say to anyone. Luckily, since she would probably never see him again, she wouldn't really regret saying it. "T-thanks." She stuttered as she blushed madly, she looked up at him.

"Don't need to thank me. It was nothing." Double D said as he stared her in the eye. Then, he noticed something.

"Hey," Double D started as he looked at her more closely. "Have I seen you anywhere?" Afterward, Buttercup looked at him more closely.

"Come to think of it, yeah I have-"

Suddenly, a blue haired girl came out of the room, searching for her "boyfriend". _Where could he be? _The Kanker girl looked in the distance and saw some girl talking to her man and the worst part about it was that he actually tolerates her. _Why doesn't he talk to me like that? _Marie wondered as sadness overcame her, and soon that sadness became envy. She walked up to the two in anger.

While approaching them, Marie interrupted their conversation. "Um, excuse me. THIS is MY man, so stop flirting with him!"

Completely baffled and analyzing the situation Buttercup just had to think: _Who is this girl anyway? She doesn't look like his girlfriend since he looked terrified when she __**found**__ him…_

"Wait, a minute," Buttercup stopped as she gave a small chuckle. _Or maybe; she's his stalker or something._ "I wasn't flirting with him. We were just talking." She said calmly.

"Whatever." Marie said sarcastically and gave Double D a wet kiss on the cheek. Before he could reach a handkerchief in his pocket to wipe of the saliva, she clung onto the sockhead once again and dragged him back into the room.

As they left the main lobby, Mitch came looking for her too. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, just let's go." Buttercup said as she grabbed Mitch by the arm and was escorted into the room. _Will I be that unhappy with my love life if I continue to be with Mitch? _She thought about it long and hard as they continued watching the movie.

_And where have I seen him before? _She was definitely frustrated on the predicament she was in. She was so distracted that she didn't notice what was going on around her. As the movie continued to play, Mitch decided to do something bold.

He yawned lazily as he stretched his arm out. He put his arm behind her head and decided to put her closer to him. Oblivious to what Mitch has done her, Buttercup accidentally spilled her drink on him. "Sorry…" she muttered quietly as she looked down.

"I'll clean it up." Buttercup opened her purse and put a small towel on his shirt. "It's okay…" Mitch said with a little smile. "But thanks anyway." Maybe she was finally warming up to him or that's what he thought.

* * *

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Marie said as she squeezed her partner tighter. Double D choked and gasped for air once again. _Why couldn't she understand that he being her date was just business?_ He looked at the happy Kanker and did a forced smile. _The only reason why we are in the same place together was because of the competition…_

"Marie…" Double D said. "Huh? What is it sugar lips?" She looked at him with a flirty smile. She seemed to love this date despite the fact that "her man" was about to "cheat".

"Do you know that I am not on this date because I found you appealing right?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said simply. He smiled maybe she did understand the conundrum that they were in. Then she continued. "It's also about my amazing personality too!" She said with a proud smirk.

"No…That's not it Marie." Double D said quietly.

"Then what is?" She said in wonder as she held his hand.

"Business, just business…" He said looking away from her.

Her eyes were wide in shock for a moment as tears started to form in her eyes. Edd even believed that she even a little heart broken. Well, he didn't want to hurt her; he just needed to tell the truth. The truth will set you free, right?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in some depressed way after rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "Let's just watch the movie." For the rest of the time, she didn't say anything at all.

**~In Edd's home~**

"Hello dear, how was your day?" His mother asked him.

"It went swiftly, mother." Double D said with a fake smile on his face. "Oh really? How so?" She asked him; she knew her son would love her.

"I believe Marie and I will never ever date again!" He said in anger as he went up the stairs after saying goodnight. There was a lot on his mind: breaking Marie's heart, the strange girl he meet in the movie theatre's lobby, and where he has seen her before.

_At least, there was a bright side to this_**,** He thought. _My mother won't be toying with my own personal affairs. _

* * *

**~In the Utonium Residence~**

"Did you enjoy your date, Buttercup?" The professor asked while not taking his eye of his newspaper. She seemed a little quiet to him, but in the professor's mind, it could mean that she had a wonderful time.

"It was okay, I guess…" She said with a small sigh. "I'm going to sleep." She closed her door and went to the only place she could go to: her dreams.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was a little short you guys, but I was kind of stuck on what to write. Luckily, I asked my friend to help me. Well, until the next chapter, goodbye! **


	4. Problems, Problems, Problems

Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**~Descendants of Love and Hate~ Chapter Four: Problems, Problems, Problems ~Double D's POV~**

I was staring at the window of my family's limo as it took me to school. To be honest, I would rather come to school with my own car. It made me feel independent, like I was trusted to make my own decisions… I presume I have to wait until that time comes then.

I wasn't exactly thrilled that summer was over and that we were required to go back to school on Monday, for I was eventually going to encounter Marie and something wrong was bond to happen. Just thinking about it causes my stomach to be upset.

I know what you're thinking of, right? I should think of positive things to relax my mind. Sadly, I believe it will be very unlikely when everything around me seemed to keep me caged like a bird.

The condition of the weather wasn't helping with my mood either. The precipitation was falling dramatically, but at least I had a regular weekend to read my books. My mother didn't complain to me, told me what to do, or scold me over the weekend. She seemed very… distant. It seemed either to be the best dream ever or some terrible nightmare; luckily I shook it off and did what I wanted to do for once.

As I thought more and more about what might happen today, I still couldn't figure out where I saw the girl I encountered before… It was strange; I felt it was as if I knew her. Yep, it was a basic case of déjà vu.

"This traffic sure is terrible…" muttered the driver. He did have a point, the traffic seemed to never end. Noticing that I might be late for school, I decided just to walk the rest of the way there.

"It's okay…" I started out saying as I got an umbrella out of my book bag and opened the limousine door. "I'll just walk." I opened my umbrella and went outside. It was a little difficult to walk since winds were blowing, it was raining cats and dogs, and how most people weren't able to cross the street.

But thank goodness I made it to school not too wet from the rain. My school is named the Boarding School for Academic and Athletic Scholars or BSFAAS. The uncanny thing about the title that's really deceiving is that it's a high class school for rich kids. The only way a regular student to come here is if they succeed well in Academics, an art or in some sort of sport. Its okay for me, I guess. I just wish that the teachers would stop treating the rich like royalty and more like average students.

I walked into the classroom, greeted my friends, and took my seat. "So sockhead…" Eddy said to me in his usual causal manner. "What did you do over the weekend?"

"Well, I did the things I normally would do. I studied my notes and took care of family business. Why do you ask?" I said simply not moving my eyes from my school book.

"You weren't on a date with Marie Kanker?" He asked simply.

"Yeah, I was… how do you know?"

"Ed told me…" He said as he drifted off in mid sentence. Of course, he heard it from Ed; who else would know? Even though I found it really strange, I ignored it. But then Eddy continued… "And it's rumored all over the school."

I drop my book in surprise. "What?" I should've known.

"Yeah. After what happened on Friday, the Kankers started putting mean things on the school blog." Ed said sadly. "Double D, it isn't safe here! They might try to beat you up after school or worse, during it!"

"I predicted something like this was going to happen…" I muttered to myself.

"What did I tell you sockhead?" Eddy put his arm around me as he continued to talk. "If you're going to date a Kanker, you have to stay with her."

That sentence really made me tick. Did everyone I knew think the same? If I like a girl, but I gain no economic benefits from it (like money or power), it wouldn't be worth loving it for?

"Oh, really," I contradicted as I raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you too got stuck with Lee and May Kanker controlling you like wild dogs?"

There was just pure silence just surrounded the room soon after. Honestly, did they even really like them? I just had to break the shameful silence. "Don't worry about me gentlemen! I'll be fine." I gave them a weak smile as my eye began to twitch. How can I assure them something like that when I wasn't even sure myself? As I left the room, they just stared me down like I was a ghost.

I walked down the hall hoping to clear my mind, until someone called my name. "Hey, doofus come over here!" I turned around to see who was rudely insulting me, but when I saw bright red curly hair I knew I was done for.

I turned around once again to avoid confrontation, but then a long blond haired girl with buck teeth was behind me. "Where do you think your going?"

"Nowhere special, just homeroom before class starts." I smiled nervously as I tried to find a way to get past her, then a felt a hard tug on the collar of my shirt. The next thing I knew I was face to face with Lee Kanker who was bound to punch me in my face.

"You think that we are just going to let you hurt our sister again, huh, punk?" She yelled as spit somewhat got on my face. "Her heart breaks inside ever time you reject her. Is that what my sister is to you just an item to reject?"

"No ma'am." I said in fear. It wasn't like I could do anything to them. They are females; I couldn't do anything to harm them, no matter how much they deserved it. "I had to be honest with myself and her."

"As if we care about honesty!" May yelled as Lee was about to land the first punch.

"Wait!" Marie yelled. Everyone turned to her. Maybe she could help me; I hope.

"Marie!" I yelled. "Can you please tell them that-" She soon interrupted me. Her face seemed serious and that what she was about to say she wasn't going to change her mind on no matter who convinced her.

"What the heck is it, Marie? We don't exactly have time to waste here." Lee yelled at her.

"Shut up!" She grabbed me out of Lee's hands and pushed me on the ground. "I get the first punch!" I knew her help was too good to be true.

"There will be no such thing." The principal came out of nowhere with his arms across his chest in a serious matter. "Ladies, are you aware that harassing a person can land you a two month suspension?"

"Yes sir." They murmured in harmony.

"Well, then if you do anything like this again, I'll make sure that the punishment will be set. Now go to homeroom all of you."

* * *

After school was over I found myself in the crowded hallways trying to get back home. For some reason, the hallways seemed to be more capacious and I got out of there just in time. Since the limo was probably picking up my mother from her business meeting, I decided to walk home.

"Hey, Nerd turd!" Lee yelled. "You think that you could just run away from your problems!" That's when I started running.

"Come back here!" I decided that I needed to lose her. I ran through the park and started to make my way through the trees. I was about to hide in my favorite place when I bumped into something hard.

"OW!" We said in illusion. I rubbed my head as the person who I bumped into started to yell at me some more. "Why don't you watch where you're going?! Jerk!" I snapped my eyes open to make a witty comeback.

"Well, don't you see me running from someone?" I looked down as I got up and saw the same green eyes I met on Friday. She seemed to wear the same school uniform as I did, so I'm guessing that she goes to my school, yet I never saw her anywhere before. "Um…Let me help you." I gave my hand out to her.

"Don't touch me," She slapped my hand away. "I can help myself." She gathered her things and was about to leave.

"I think I hear voices over here!" A girl yelled. "Me too!" a guy seemed to say.

"Oh no!" She said. Was she running from someone else too? I had to take my chances. "Come and follow me." I took her hand and lead her through the forest. After a few minutes, we made it to the place I always went to when I was a kid.

We had to take a minute to breathe, in fact when she was done puffing air in and out of her mouth; I could tell she was amazed.

"Wow, what is this place?" She said in awe. It seemed that all her anger that was shot against me was gone.

"It's basically my secret hiding spot." I said as I looked at the sun as it was about to set. "I always used to come here as a kid when I felt troubled."

"Why would you take me here?" She asked with a little anger appearing on her face.

"I did that because I thought you needed aid, so I helped you." I rubbed my neck; she made me nervous. I felt like it was hard for me to speak.

"So, you would help a person even if you didn't know him or her?"

"Yes, of course." I raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that?

"That's stupid." She stared at me as she looked at me in a serious matter. I smiled.

"Then if that is I guess we shouldn't be strangers anymore." I came to her and grabbed her hand. "My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"Um…I'm Buttercup…" She stared at my hand confused as she gently shook it.

"I'm glad to meet you, even though we met before." I couldn't help, but smile. Sadly towards my confusion, she let go of my hand and looked at me like I was crazy. What was going through her mind?

"Whatever…" She had her back turned away from me. "When do you think we should leave?" She was looking at the sky trying to avoid my gaze.

"We should leave as soon as nightfall hits. Why?"

"My dad's going to kill me if I don't make home by ten, no matter what happened."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know that she had a few family problems of her own as well.

"Yeah, my father and I haven't been close lately." She stated with melancholy in her voice.

"Wow, it seems to be like that for me and my parents. Sometimes I want to just be normal with them. I just wish that they would treat me like a son instead of an employee." I looked at the ground, I was expecting her to laugh, but she didn't.

"It basically the same thing with my dad, I love to play sports, but he doesn't think its lady like."

"Why does he think so?" I asked. It was weird that she was so open to me and I was to her, but it would just make us feel awkward if I acknowledged it.

"Well," She started as she looked down on the grass and laid on it. "I think he thinks my sisters are perfect examples of how a lady should be. One of my sisters is smart and an academic achiever, while the other one is great in the arts and sweet to the core. Since they don't really play sports or 'somewhat rebellious', he thinks I shouldn't either."

"You know what I think," I said as I lay down on the ground to look at the night sky. "I believe that he just wants to protect you in a strict manner. You just have to set the boundaries with him."

"You think so?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Indeed, I do." I said as she smiled. As I looked at her smiling, I felt weird inside. I think it's nothing after all; I just got to know her now.

"And you know what I think?" She said. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What?"

"I think your mom is heartless towards you because she's scared."

"Oh, really, what could she be possibly scared of?" I asked. It was hard for me to think of my mother being afraid of something; after all, she has made really risky decisions in her life.

"She knows that you'll 'leave the nest' one day, so if she doesn't show love towards you like a normal mother would, she believes that it wouldn't hurt as much when you leave."

It did make sense. My parents were hardly together… It would make sense that she's a little heartbroken from my dad. She would probably be depressed if I left only to come back for a long period of time, distant from her as ever.

"Thanks for the advice." I said. "We should get going now."

"You're right, and thank you too." She said simply as she turned her face away from mine. As we came out of the forest, we all went our separate ways. Once I came home, I wasn't surprised to see an angry mother.

"Eddward, were have you been?! I sent people to look for you ever where! And you know it's past your curfew, its midnight!" She yelled like there was no tomorrow. Usually, when she was yelling at me like this it was because I thought that she wanted me to do a business check for her. But after talking with Buttercup, I noticed the motherly concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, mother." I said to her as I hugged her. "I will always love and appreciate you." I kissed her on the cheek as I went to bed. Before I left the area, I took a look at my mother one last time before I entered my room. She looked speechless; her face red with embarrassment. Her hand was on the cheek that I kissed like she never got one before. She caught my gaze and yelled at me some more.

"What s wrong with you? I thought you were going to your room!" She hissed as her flush got darker.

I just smiled and finally entered my room. "Goodnight!" I yelled and I could've sworn that she said goodnight back.

* * *

Well, until next time bye!


	5. Stalker

**Hi everyone, here is the new chapter! I must warn you, it's the previous chapter, but in Buttercup's point of view. Enjoy. **

* * *

**~Descendants of Love and Hate~ Chapter 5: Stalker~ Buttercup's POV~**

_Drip, drop, drip, drop… _The sound echoed in my head as I looked outside my bedroom window. It was raining. Great… This means I have to _"try"_ extra hard to get to school before my books and clothes were all wet, and I didn't really feel like I had the energy for that.

"Buttercup, wake up!" Blossom's voice pounded my ear drum. I moaned. Did I really have to? And why the heck can I hear her voice? Her room is on the other side of the mansion!

"Buttercup, if you don't Bubbles and I might leave you!" _Damn it!_

"Okay! I'm up." There was no way that I was going to walk alone in the rain. I quickly went to my bathroom and took a shower. I got my school clothes and my book bag and ran downstairs. "Good morning!" My sisters chimed together. I yawned.

I wouldn't exactly call it a _Good_ morning.

"Morning." I said softly as I rubbed the slumber in my eyes. It wasn't an even week after I had had my date with Mitch… Why am I forced to go back to school? I sat down and started to eat the bowl of cereal that was in front of me.

"So, are you ready to see Mitch today?" Bubbles smiled brightly. I chewed slowly while glaring at her. Didn't she know that I wasn't interested in Mitch? For a girl so obsessed with the small thought of love, she can be really stupid.

"No." I said blankly. She frowned. "Why not?"

I was about to respond with something most likely rude, but Blossom cut me off. What did she have to say now?

"Bubbles, you shouldn't be in Buttercup's personal life." She said as she suddenly started drinking her tea. "If she doesn't want to tell us, then that's her choice."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said with food in my mouth. She looked at me with disgust. I smirked; I love creeping out my sisters.

I looked outside once again, it was still pouring. "Doesn't the rain look pretty?" I heard Bubbles mutter as she stared at the window as well. I looked down at my bowl of corn flakes as I stirred with my spoon.

"Yeah." I mutter as well. I soon put my spoon in my mouth. "When you're inside, I guess…" From the side of my eye, I could tell the Blossom agreed too. Sometimes, when she wasn't with dad on projects, being a workaholic or constantly being our "replacement" mother, she seemed almost like a real teenage girl. ALMOST.

I couldn't help, but think how I was going to encounter Mitch and deal with his weird feelings. I looked at the time; it was about 30 minutes before I would have to go to school. As it got closer and closer to that time, it seemed like the rain was never going to stop. It made me… poignant in a sad way.

After all, it's like when my… Never mind.

When I finished my food, I got my book bag and got into the limo. I continued to look through the window seeing that the rain was getting worse. It seemed as if time slowed down and we were going nowhere.

Once the driver stopped in front of the gates of our school, I couldn't tell if the school was in front of me at all. Like my sisters, I ran towards the school as the homeroom bell started to ring.

As we entered my sisters and I made our separate ways. I ran to my math class, for that was my homeroom teacher's room. Actually, it wasn't as boring as it sounded. There was Robin, Mitch, and some other cool people there.

While I entered the room, I sat down. I sighed; I hope no one was going to talk to me today.

"Aw," I heard an extremely annoying voice say. "Did the green powerpuff forget to bring an umbrella?" She purred.

Oh, and then there was Princess. This was sure to be a long period.

"Maybe," I said. "What's it to ya?!" I couldn't let her get to me.

"Nothing…Just asking." She said slowly. I smiled; it showed that she was becoming less and less interested. I quickly made a blank face and looked at her. She was sulking in her seat pouting. Yes! Jackpot! I wouldn't hear her voice today!

I turned around again and continued to smile.

But, then I heard chuckling, and whispers from her little posse. This can't be good. I banged my head against my desk. "Why me?" I muttered to myself.

"Utonium! You never told me you were on a date last Friday." Oh my god, here we go.

"Yeah, I was on a _date_." I said simply. Where was she going with this? "With Mitch Michelson… That's very interesting." A smile came on her plastic Barbie face.

"I never knew that they had a thing." Whispered one of her followers. "I didn't even know that Buttercup was attractive to begin with." Whispered the other one. I clutched my fist. My body was shaking; I was aching to hit one of them in the face. Luckily, Robin took note of this and took action.

"You need to chill Princess; it's none of your concern." She stood between me and the spoiled rich girl. I smiled; she is such a good friend. At that moment, I could feel my anger slowly drain away…

"I wasn't talking to you commoner." She hissed as she pushed Robin away. My anger came out once again. "This is between me and the powerpuff. So Buttercup…" She said sweetly. I glared.

"On your little date, I heard it didn't work out so well. Was it because you simply looked hideous or that Mitch wasn't good enough for you?"

I got out of my seat and poked her in the chest. "You don't know anything, Princess. Mitch is a cool dude and I respect him." I said to her in an icy tone. "At least, he actually wanted to go out with me, unlike the guys you go out with."

She glared at me. I knew I hit a weak spot. "Whatever." She said as the teacher walked in.

* * *

**~After school~**

"Buttercup!" I saw my sisters running towards me. I quickly closed my locker and let them come to me. "What do you guys want?"

"Robin sent me a text about happened between you and Princess." Bubbles gave me a hug. "I hope everything is okay…"

"Everything is fine." Wow, it seems that everyone was in my business now. "Bubbles, you can let go of me now."

She giggled. "Okay." I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, BC." Blossom smiled. I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes playfully. "Oh really, why?"

"You didn't get sent to the principal's office again." I laughed.

"Just wait until next week." I said jokingly, and a little bit serious. We all giggled once more. We started walking outside of the school. Soon something stopped me in my tracks. Mitch was standing at the front of the school gate talking to his friends. I started to walk faster; I didn't really care about my sisters because I was going to see them later anyway.

My heart was racing. I prayed:_ please let me be able to get home without any drama. _I continued to walk faster. "Hey!" I heard Mitch say. I stopped. Please, let it be someone else.

"Buttercup- "

He didn't have to even finish his sentence, I started to run. Knowing I couldn't run on the street, I headed straight for the woods. I looked behind me to see if he was following me, but the next thing I bumped into something hard.

"OW!" We said in illusion. I guess it was someone…I rubbed my forehead and felt to see if there were any bumps. "Why don't you watch where you're going?! Jerk!" I yelled as I was still on the floor. Great! My stuff is everywhere now…

"Well, don't you see me running from someone?" He said as he was getting up and dusting his clothes off. I rolled my eyes, I was avoiding someone too. Suddenly, I felt someone staring down on me. I glanced at him. It was the same guy I met at the movie theaters… Wait! He goes to my school. Why haven't I seen him before? I stared at him.

"Um…Let me help you." He gave me his hand to take. I got out of my daze and I huffed. "Don't touch me," I said as I slapped his hand away. "I can help myself." I started to gather my things and turned the other direction to avoid anymore confrontation. However, I stopped when I heard voices.

"I think I hear voices over here!" A girl yelled. "Me too!" Sh*t, that's Mitch's voice. "Oh no!" I said as I started to panic. I'm so not in the mood for this. Ah! What was I suppose to do?

"Come and follow me." I turned to the boy behind me and stared at him in shock. Was he crazy? Follow him to where? Before I could respond he took my hand and led me through the forest. After a few minutes, we made it to the place I have _never_ seen in my life. I was still trying to breathe try to capture everything in. This place was amazing, but of course, I wouldn't tell him that.

"Wow, what is this place?" I asked.

"It's basically my secret hiding spot." He looked up at the sun as he spoke. "I always used to come here as a kid when I felt troubled." I smiled a little; I wish I had a place to go to like this when I was a kid. But why did he take me here? I didn't know him that well, how could he trust me so easily? "Why would you take me here?" I made a serious face, I really wanted to know.

I could tell that he was taken a little back. "I did that because I thought you needed aid, so I helped you." He rubbed his neck totally uncomfortable. I narrowed my eyes. Was he telling the truth? Because the last time someone helped me, they needed something back in return.

"So, you would help a person even if you didn't know him or her?" I questioned. "Yes, of course." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's stupid." I said with a hand on my hip…Then again I do help people in need too don't I? He smiled; I soon felt heat rush to my checks. What was he so happy about?

"Then if that is I guess we shouldn't be strangers anymore." He came to me and grabbed my hand. Once again. "My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"Um…I'm Buttercup…" He sure is formal isn't he?

"I'm glad to meet you, even though we met before." He stated smiling brightly. I let go of his hand and looked at him. My eye began to twitch. Please tell me, that I didn't meet another Blossom. God, how many people like _her_ are in this school? I swear nerds are taking over the planet…

"Whatever…" I had my back turned away from him. "When do you think we should leave?" I was looking at the sky trying to avoid my gaze. For some reason, it made me feel weird.

"We should leave as soon as nightfall hits."

"Why?" He questioned.

"My dad's going to kill me if I don't make home by ten, no matter what happened."

"Really?" He asked. I scoffed. I bet he thought that I had a perfect little family and every day is a complete perfect fantasy. "Yeah, my father and I haven't been close lately." I muttered.

"Wow, it seems to be like that for me and my parents. Sometimes I want to just be normal with them. I just wish that they would treat me like a son instead of an employee." He looked at the ground, was he serious? I turned around. I never met someone like that before. Well, I guess Princess, but she's just a spoiled brat.

Maybe, I can chill with this dude a little bit. "It basically the same thing with my dad, I love to play sports, but he doesn't think its lady like."

"Why doesn't he think so?" He asked. It was creepy that I was freely able to tell him what was going on in my life, but if I said so, there would be some weird atmosphere between us.

"Well," I began as I looked down on the grass and laid down on it. "I think he thinks that my sisters are perfect examples of how a lady should be. One of my sisters is smart and an academic achiever, while the other one is great in the arts and sweet to the core. Since they don't really play sports or are 'somewhat rebellious', he thinks I shouldn't be either." I sighed… What was I going to do?

"You know what I think," He said as he lay down on the ground to look at the night sky, right next to me. "I believe that he just wants to protect you in a strict manner. You just have to set the boundaries with him." I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the situation. So he doesn't want to lose me, just like how he lost mom.

"You think so?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Indeed, I do." He said as I smiled. That could actually work. He didn't say anything after that, and I just had to break the silence. "And you know what I think?" I said. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What?"

"I think your mom is heartless towards you because she's scared."

"Oh, really, what could she be possibly scared of?" He asked. I thought about it and explained it deeper. "She knows that you'll 'leave the nest' one day, so if she doesn't show love towards you like a normal mother would, she believes that it wouldn't hurt as much when you leave."

We stayed a little bit after to enjoy the view.

"Thanks for the advice." He soon said. "We should get going now."

"You're right, and thank you too." I said simply as I turned my face away from his. I blushed slightly. He was so nice… TOO NICE. As we came out of the forest, we all went our separate ways. Once I came through my bedroom window to avoid confrontation. Sadly, all of them were there glaring at me impatiently.

"Hey, you guys! What's up?" I smiled nervously.

* * *

**Please, tell me how you felt of the chapter. **


	6. Talking

**Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**~Descendants of Love and Hate ~ Chapter 6: Talking ~ Normal POV~**

"We were just waiting for you, Buttercup," Blossom spat. Then she continued. "And now, you are _here_." She glared at the green powerpuff. "You have a lot of explain to do."

"Chill, you guys." Buttercup said as she put her stuff down. "I'm home that's all that matters…" She fell onto her bed.

"That's all that matters? That's all that _matters_?" Blossom hissed as she repeated. "What matters is that you should have the courtesy to even call before you came home saying that you'll be home later!" She yelled.

Buttercup soon quickly took her pillow and covered her ears, but that only made the matters worse.

"Buttercup, can you even hear me?" Blossom screamed. After a few seconds, of the leader tapping her foot gently on the wooden floor, Buttercup finally responded to her. "Blossom," She said with annoyance in her voice. "Yes." She replied.

"Can I talk to dad alone, please?"

"Why should you? Bubbles and I would like to know you have been to after you ran away. Right, Bubbles? "

The blond jumped up from her seat, and nervously replied. "Um, yeah…"

"So _what's up_?" The pink powerpuff growled.

Before she could do anything, Blossom felt her father's masculine hand on her shoulder. His eyes were bloodshot from worrying and work (it's not like he would actually admit it), and he had bangs under his eyes. He gave a simple look, a look that said: _I'll handle this_. Despite she wanted to know what was going on, she had to leave. Blossom sighed; what was she going to do?

"Let's go, Bubbles." She huffed as the bubbly powerpuff made sure she didn't make her sister any more upset. On the way to the main lobby, you could hear Blossom screaming stuff about being irresponsible and childish. The Professor soon closed the door. _I don't need any distractions. _He thought.

As the professor sat on the side of his daughter's bed, Buttercup lifted her pillow from her head. She sighed; this was bound to happen sooner or later.

There were few minutes of silence before the father spoke; he cleared his throat as Buttercup laid her eyes on him. Miss Keane stared at him as well, hoping that he wouldn't say anything that he might regret.

"Buttercup," He started. "Where were you?"

Buttercup took a deep breathe before she spoke. "I was near the school, trying to get away from Mitch."

"Why were you getting away from him? You're dating him, remember?" He spoke softly, but his voice sounded irritated. He closed eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, dad." Buttercup said. "You made me date him."

He opened his eyes to look at her again, she was talking truthfully. He could tell from her light green eyes. Before the older man could speak, she held her hand up to her father's mouth. "Dad, let me explain… Can you just hear me out?" The man nodded.

"Well, lately, we haven't been on the same page." She got up from her bed and started to walk around the room. "Ever since, I've officially entered high school, you've changed. My 'privileges', as you like to call it, has been limited. I can't do what I think is fun, and yes sometimes I know that I'm out of hand, but I'm just trying to live my life to the fullest." She stopped for a moment to take another deep breath. Miss Keane smiled a little bit. _She's growing up slowly. _The professor opened his mouth again, but Buttercup wasn't finished yet. "And that's why you and I should set some boundaries. I'll try to discipline myself if you at least let me do the things that I want to do, and let me make my own decisions. I know it might not be a good idea to you, but just give me a shot." She turned to her father and gave him pleading eyes.

The professor stared at her confused, trying to collect what his daughter just said. As his mind finally finished processing the information he just received, he had to sigh. "Okay, but only under two conditions." He came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "First of all, you must tell me what you want to do, and I'll tell you if I approve or not."

"Okay, I can understand that." She replied.

"The last one is you must continue to date Mitch."

"Wait, what?" BC questioned. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I did. Sadly, you didn't let me finish." Her father said. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Right…"

"You can stop dating Mitch and we can continue doing this if you find a boy that you actually like in that way, and present him to me so I can see if he's presentable. Plus, I want you to get to know Mitch better." Buttercup rolled her eyes. How much more could she possibly know more about? He is one of her best friends.

"Is that understood?"

Buttercup nodded. "Yes. Thanks, dad." She smiled, and he smiled back at her. He soon left the room with Miss Keane. "Goodnight." She yelled.

"Goodnight." He replied back. "Goodnight." Miss Keane said as well.

_Well, that worked out better than I thought. _She thought to herself. _Maybe a little too well. _She soon went to sleep, waiting for her day of opportunity to come.

* * *

**Until the next time, bye!**


	7. To be Free or Not To Be Free

**~Descendants of Love and Hate ~ Chapter 7: To be Free or To be Not Free~ Normal POV~**

"1 week, 3 days, 10 hours, 13 minutes and 30 seconds until the day of the affair sir." The servant said as the young boy asked for his service.

"Why are you always so exact Mr. Williams? I reasonably don't want to be reminded of the matter. I'm worrying a sufficient amount already." Double D was franticly running back and forth the room wondering what the party was going to be like. Was the blue haired demon going to make the whole night a living nightmare or was his friends going to be men, stand up for themselves, and hang around him?

…Wow… He shouldn't be talking.

"It's one of the reasons that I'm still part of this family for 50 years." The old man looked at the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You need to relax sir. There is nothing to be concerned about." He fixed the boy's clothes so he could be prepared for school.

"I hope you're right, Mr. Williams." The Ed boy said with a sigh. Mr. Williams frowned.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," He fixed the boy's collar. "Maybe you'll get to see that girl again." The old man grinned while teasing the young master.

Eddward felt a little blood rushing to his cheeks. He turned around and tried to fix his tie. Why must everyone make him so uncomfortable? The old man immediately smirked; he thought it was adorable in a way.

"W-what makes you think t-that I w-was with a female?" He stuttered, oh, he hoped the servant didn't notice.

"The way you are presenting yourself says it all." The servant said as he looked around the room to see if anything was out of place. The sockhead sighed once more; he should learn how to keep a straight face like his father. No one ever knew what he was thinking.

"So who's the lucky gal? She certainly wasn't Ms. Kanker that's for sure, or you would have been crying all the way home. Anyway, did she take a liking to you?"

"Um, she was a bit hostile towards me, which was odd because I was polite as can be." Then he remembered at the beginning of the encounter. "Well, for the most part nonetheless." Eddward looked out the window, it was cloudy, yet the sun was demanding to break through the clouds.

"Hostile?" Mr. Williams said as he was all ears. "Who would've guessed?" He smiled to himself. "So what's her name?"

"Oh," He was silent for a moment. "Her name is B-"

"Master, breakfast is ready!" The young man soon rushed downstairs. "Bye, Mr. Williams!"

"Bye!" The old man bellowed. "Darn it, I was so close to finding out good information." He muttered to himself. "Well, there's always tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Good morning, everyone!" Double D articulated as he ran into the kitchen happily.

"Good morning!" The servants chimed together in harmony. His mother drank her morning coffee and glanced at her son with a questioning stare. She raised an eyebrow, and looked at him.

"And why, pray tell, are you so happy, Edward?" She glared at him. "I hope it's not because of what you did to past curfew the previous night!"

He looked at his mother when he stopped. "Of course not, mother." He grinned afterward. He ran towards his mother and gave her a big hug. "It's because I'm aware that you LOVE me." Double D put her in a loving death grip. The older woman started to blush madly. "W-what in the world?" She said as she started to mutter. "E-e-eddward!" She tried to shriek, but he was still in a happy-go-lucky mood.

The servants watched as they started to chuckle a bit. "How embarrassing for the Madame," The maids giggled.

"E-E-EDDWARD!" She screamed. The boy stopped for a second. "Yes, mother," He replied. "Why is your face so red?"

The servants nearly died of laugher. They couldn't help themselves.

"It's nothing." Oh, how she wanted to run away and hide. "Just… Go to school to bother your teachers…" She muttered softly towards the end. "Okay." He grabbed his book bag and looked into the mirror, he looked fine.

"Wait," She stated as she continued. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Indeed, mother." He dropped his stuff on the couch of the living room. "I have some time to spear." As he sat down, he received a plate of French toast, sunny side up eggs and sausages from the chef.

"Thanks." He beamed as he let his fork stab his eggs and direct it to his mouth. His mother watched closely, she hadn't seen him so content before. It was refreshing, but why he was so happy, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Eddward," She said. The boy nodded at her for her to carry on. "Why were you not home last night?" She stared right at him. Double D saw the sadness and concern clouding her eyes. "Mom, I-"

The older woman quickly looked towards the couch. "What have I told you about putting your stuff on the couch? Haven't I raised you better?"

"Mother," He bowed his head in defeat. When was she going to make up her mind? "I was in the woods with a girl-"

"Oh, come on. Do you see me as a fool? What were you really doing?" She got a bagel and dipped it into her coffee, it tasted like bliss. Once, her son said nothing, she knew it was true.

"Oh my god, Eddward… Please don't tell me that you… you know not to do the do in such an inapt place. I knew that your hormones would run wild one day, but at least you could've done it in a hotel or something." Double D should there in shock; he didn't know what to say. "I knew that Marie was a little wild for you, she must have made you nuts." She continued eating her bagel. "Well, I'll forgive you as long as you had protection."

He couldn't take it no more. His face was getting hotter the more she talked about it.

"WHAT!?" He yelled as he leapt out of his seat. He was beet red. "What type of boy do you think I am?!"

"Mother, it was not like that…" He said in a stern tone. "It was like I said, I was talking to a girl in the woods and then time flew by." He took a bite of his toast after it was drizzled in maple syrup. Honestly, his mother has a wild imagination, or maybe she was tipsy. She did always drink when she was worried.

"Whatever you say." She drank more of her coffee and looked at her phone for any messages. Double D chuckled at her sudden boredom, she was something else. He soon finished his food and kissed his mother repeatedly goodbye. She was still blushing. "Don't worry mom, I don't have a sex life, so stop worrying about being a grandmother."

She soon yelled turning red. "Who said I wanted to be one?!" The servants were smiling in the background with glee. He soon left for the door.

"Do you need a cold, wet towel to control the blood rushing to your face, Madame?" A maid chuckled.

"Shut up." She said after she ran after her son before he left in his car for school. "Don't forget, your father will be home before and during the affair as well, so be _good_."

He nodded in notification and entered his car. As he took it to school, he wondered if he was actually going to see her again. _I doubt it though; it seems to be that she was in the school the whole time, just like I was there. But I've never seen her before… There isn't a likely chance to encounter her again._

**~Leaving the Utonium Estate~**

"I still don't get it." Bubbles said as she and her sisters began to be driven to school. "What don't you get?" Blossom asked.

"I just don't get how the professor let you off so easily." She started pout. "If I did something like that, he would have my head." Bubbles sighed.

"Now, that you mention it, it is a little odd." The pink leader stated. "What did you do last night anyway? Bubbles and I would like to know." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Buttercup.

Buttercup turned to the redhead and questioned her. "What?" She said as she tried to finish drinking her orange juice. "Didn't he tell you what happened this morning?" The blue powerpuff nodded soon after. "Yes. But all he said was that it was a minor complication. Whatever that means…"

"I was in the woods, avoiding Mitch. End of story." Buttercup drank the last sip of her juice and put it in the garbage. She didn't want to tell them more; they only needed to know the reason why.

Blossom opened her book bag and took out a book. "Yeah, but that's the uncanny thing about it." She said as she began reading a page in her Physics textbook. "If it was only because of Mitch, you would've been out of there the moment he left." Buttercup flinched; sometimes Blossom was too smart for her own good.

"So tell us Buttercup," Blossom's pink eyes moved towards her. "Yeah, tell us." Bubbles cooed after. "What was the real reason you stayed there?" They asked simultaneously.

Buttercup said nothing; in fact she didn't know what to say. "Was it a boy?" Bubbles asked; she was teasing her.

A hint of blush crept on her cheek as she denied the truth. "That's none of your business." Then when the car stopped; she walked into the school, leaving her sisters speechless in the car.

"Did you see that?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Yes," The pink powerpuff stated. "And I think I saw too much." They walked towards the front of the school.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! How did you like it?**


End file.
